


can i be close to you?

by violetstardust



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy moments - Freeform, basically just a day. they're in love and jamie has thoughts, cuteness if you will call it that, i will!! never get over them!!, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetstardust/pseuds/violetstardust
Summary: It's been two years since they left Bly. They've got a flower shop now, and all of the love in the world. Jamie just wants it to last forever, because she can't imagine living in a world without Dani.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 14
Kudos: 263





	can i be close to you?

**Author's Note:**

> i binged bly manor in one and a half days and it made me go insane ✨ like it actually tore my heart out and i will never ever be the same ever again. dani and jamie have changed my goddamn life. like look i know the plot makes a lot of sense and everything but can't they just have a ✨happily ever after✨ i wake up every morning and my heart rips itself out of my chest because i think about them. i'm gonna fail my midterms because i can't think about anything but them ✨

The door of the flower shop cracks open, and Jamie looks over a tall arrangement of lilacs to see Dani coming in, heaving a bag of potting soil along with her.

“Oh, let me help you with that,” Jamie says as she watches Dani struggle to tug it in through the door. Dropping her trimming scissors on the counter, Jamie quickly makes her way over to the door. She grabs the bag with one hand, weaving the other around Dani’s waist as the door falls shut. “Hey, love,” Jamie murmurs softly, kissing her on the cheek.

“Those look _beautiful_ ,” Dani says, still in Jamie’s grip, gazing at the purple lilacs set on the counter. “Are they for an order?”

“No, actually.” Jamie kisses Dani on the cheek again before dragging the bag of potting soil across the floor. She sets it against the back wall and turns to look at Dani. “I thought you might like ‘em.”

“Oh, they’re for me?” Dani grins brightly, walking over to the floral arrangement, “they’re so pretty.”

“They’re not done yet, but I thought you’d like these colors,” Jamie leans over the other side of the counter, affectionately putting a hand on Dani’s shoulder. The shop seems to bloom all around them, encasing them in an ocean of plants and flowers, in green leaves and pink flowers that reflect off of the walls and cast a rosy appearance over the shop.

It’s been two years since Bly. Jamie almost can’t believe that they’ve taken two trips around the sun together already, but here they are and she’s got to believe that here is where they will stay. She’d be lying if she didn’t admit that she thought about it once in a while— of how much time they might still have together, of how long until Dani would fade away into _her_ , into the Beast, into The Lady of the Lake. Jamie dreads thinking about it. It’s Dani who is her reassurance— _one day at a time,_ they’ll say together. She’ll see Dani and any fearful thoughts will be banished, pushed far away from her mind. Dani is still herself, and she will be for a long time.

They barely talk about Bly. Occasionally, they’ll hear from Henry or Owen, but they avoid talking of the harsher memories of the manor. They hold onto the nicer pieces, of storytime plays with the children and baking with Owen, of the nights they would sit in front of the fireplace and talk, of Hannah and all of the wonderful moments they had together. 

Jamie tries to avoid dreaming of the future. She can’t afford to, not with The Lady of the Lake lingering somewhere in Dani’s soul, imminently threatening to take her away. Instead, Jamie lives in the present with Dani, cherishing every given moment they have together, holding onto it all and hoping it’ll last forever.

They spend most of their days in the flower shop, or in the studio flat that they live in, right above the shop. The flat is the most of a home Jamie has ever felt, there with Dani. They’ve built it up— it used to be empty, but now there is _life_. Plants sit in every corner and on every ledge, books find their way onto shelves, and photographs take their places on the refrigerator. The flat is so full of love, so full of everything in the world that Jamie could have ever dreamt of.

“Hey. You okay?” Dani’s voice floats through the shop, gently pulling Jamie out of her mess of thoughts. She looks over to see Dani standing right next to her, mere inches between them, and manages a nod.

“Yeah, I’m alright, Poppins. Say, I was thinking of making a cake tonight, hmm? Like the ones Owen used to make.” She slips her hands into Dani’s, squeezing them softly. A hint of a smile plays at her lips as she playfully raises her eyebrows.

“That sounds nice,” Dani says, putting a hand on Jamie’s waist, “but please, check the labels on everything. Remember that last time when you used salt instead of sugar?”

“Yeah, well I suppose you’ll be the one throwing the ingredients together then, because I’m shite at that. I’ll just be there to taste the batter,” Jamie says, getting a giggle out of Dani. “Let me finish this arrangement and close the shop, and I’ll be right up, alright?” She leans in and kisses Dani, and then slips away towards the front door to turn the open/close sign over.

“Okay,” Dani says, giving her one last smile before heading upstairs.

Jamie locks the front door, clipping the keychain back onto her belt before she turns around and walks back to the lilac arrangement. They’re pretty, really, the purple, pink, and white flowers mixed together with a few brilliantly green leaves in a simple vase of water. Jamie finishes trimming one of the leaves and places the scissors into a drawer.

She looks across the shop and to the windows, gazing at the street outside. There are all sorts of people walking under the dimly lit streetlights. She can see a few people holding hands as they walk past. They hold hands in the way that she knows oh so well, in the way that is intimate and close in a feeling that is only shared between those two people, and it’s what she has with Dani. 

And damn, she never wants to let that go, ever. She never would have dreamed in a thousand years of finding love in _Bly_ , of all places, and yet it had happened. Dani had showed up like some miracle au pair and had nearly swept Jamie off of her feet. Jamie didn’t want to admit it at first— people were effort and she didn’t give a shit about putting in effort for people, but Dani was truly someone else.

And now, Jamie can’t imagine a world without her.

She closes her eyes for a moment as she draws them away from the windows. and then opens them again. Jamie sighs and lifts up the vase of flowers, bringing them under her nose and inhaling the fresh scent of lilacs. She turns around with the flowers clutched closely to her chest, only letting one hand off the vase to close the lights as she makes her way up to the flat.

“Hey!” Dani calls, smiling as Jamie comes into the kitchen, “you made it!”

“Of course, Poppins, it’s our flat.” Jamie rolls her eyes affectionately, setting the vase down on the kitchen counter. “For you.”

“Aw, I love you,” Dani says softly, setting the bowl of cake batter down and making her way to Jamie. “I love it when you give me flowers.”

“I give you flowers nearly every day,” Jamie chuckles, hands on Dani’s shoulders. She leans up slightly and her arms move around Dani’s neck as their lips meet. Everything else is forgotten. That’s just how it’s always been. One kiss and the world melts away around them. Time stops, and nothing else matters to them but each other.

Jamie’s smiling when they break apart, forehead pressed to Dani’s. This is the way she wants it to be forever. She wishes they could just live in this moment, this heavenly moment full of joy and love. 

“Oh hey, you want to try the batter?” Dani asks, grabbing the bowl off of the counter. Jamie nods, and Dani lifts the wooden spoon to Jamie’s mouth. She tastes the cake batter, strawberry lemon, a copy of one of Owen’s signature cakes, and closes her eyes. 

It’s nostalgia, and it takes her back to the days at Bly Manor. She’d spend the mornings tending to the gardens, watering plants and sowing seeds in any given space. Then they’d have lunch together, laughing at jokes and eating whatever Owen had come up with that day. Flora and Miles would be eager to join in the conversation and interject with their own declarations. Jamie wonders what they’re up to now, travelling around with Henry. She wonders if the children remember anything at all.

“Do you like it?”

Jamie strokes her chin, pretending to be in deep thought. Dani grins and nudges her, egging her for an answer. “I love it,” Jamie answers finally, squeezing Dani’s hand.

The evening goes by quickly, much more quicker than Jamie would have liked. She wants to live forever in every single moment they have, in every single touch and laugh. Honestly, Jamie would go through what had happened at Bly a million more times if it meant that she would have _this._

They eat cake and talk and laugh. Dani sketches the lilacs and fills in the drawing with watercolors, and Jamie frames the painting and hangs it up. They kiss, listen to a record, slow dance, kiss some more, and fall onto the couch in a heap, laughing and gazing at each other oh so in _love_.

Dani falls asleep not long after, her head in Jamie’s lap. Jamie can feel herself drifting off as she gently strokes Dani’s hair. She yawns and looks around their home. It’s _everything._ A pair of slippers on the floor, Dani’s cardigan thrown over a chair, a few melted white candles that they light for Hannah from time to time. 

Jamie looks down at Dani, who breathes softly in her peaceful sleep. Jamie leans down and kisses Dani’s head, and then moves as lightly as she possibly can without waking Dani up. She lifts Dani up in her arms and slowly walks back to their bedroom, trying to make sure that Dani is still asleep. She sets Dani down on the bed and covers her with a blanket, and then walks over to draw the curtains shut.

Her own reflection catches her by surprise in the window. Her hair is undone and there’s a smudge of cake icing on her cheek. She wipes it away and closes the curtains, turning away from the window to look back at Dani. Jamie is caught again, by wonder and amazement, retracing everything back to their first conversation at Bly. She could’ve never thought of love at Bly Manor. Now, they’re completely immersed in love and Dani is Jamie’s most important person.

She closes the lights and slips under the covers with Dani, slinging an arm over Dani’s waist and inhaling softly. “Love you,” Jamie murmurs, closing her eyes and holding Dani close.

They still have tomorrow, and then the day after that, and then the day after. They’ll still have forever with each other, growing flowers and going on adventures and they’ll still have all of the love in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in a long long time lmao i bet you could tell because this has felt like one of my more choppy pieces. anyways thanks for reading ✨


End file.
